


Bachelor Party

by David_Brewer



Series: Intertwined [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelor Party, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: This continues on from the 'Alibi Room'It's Lip's bachelor party.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Intertwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Bachelor Party

Ian sipped his beer as he looked around the packed Alibi. It was the first of many stops tonight, tonight was Lip's bachelor party.

After a year or so of planning the wedding, Lip and Mandy were set to marry in one week. A lot had happened in a year since their engagement party. A hell of a lot.

The main thing that had occurred in Ian’s life was that he was actually in a stable and somewhat healthy relationship with none other than Mickey Milkovich. Their one night stand quickly turned into two then three then four and so on and so forth. 

At first it was all about the sex- then it all changed. They started talking and getting to know one another and they became involved in each other’s lives.

They would meet up for dinner or drinks neither realising that what they were doing was called dating until one day when Lip & Mandy both made them realise that was what was happening. 

Both Ian and Mickey tried to deny it which led to them avoiding each other for about a month or so, but the whole wedding planning threw them back together and back into each other’s lives. 

Ian had missed Mickey a lot and vice versa so they sat down and talked and realised their annoying siblings were right. They had been dating. Things pretty much picked up from there, they spent all their time together mostly between the sheets they had a lot of catching up to do.

A year later they were still together and Ian had never been happier. Yes he and Mickey had their moments they would argue over the smallest things like Mickey not putting the toilet seat down or Ian flossing WAY too loudly but they would make up in the most pleasurable way of course. 

Now here they were together, celebrating Lip’s bachelor party. All of Lip's friends from college and from Born Free were there. Brad wasn’t for the obvious reason of being in AA. 

Lip had been worried about having a bachelor party and staying completely sober but Ian and Carl had decided to make sure their older brother had the time of his life tonight. In a week he would be a husband. 

This was his last chance to hang out with all the boys and let loose and just be himself. Ian had made it his mission to give Lip the bachelor party of his dreams. 

Ian smiled as Lip joined him at the bar nursing a coke, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "So what's next on the agenda little bro?" Lip asked inhaling his smoke. 

"Well we know how you love all your games and shit, so we decided to go to an arcade, I left that up to Carl, then we are going to a club." Ian said. Lip looked at him warily, unsure if a club was the right place for him to be.

"Don’t worry bro, it'll be all good. No alcohol. Just dancing and having fun. I promise." Ian assured him when Lip looked worried. 

"It's not a gay club is it?" Lip asked, Ian laughed. "No, seeing as me and Mickey are the only gay guys here, I didn’t think everyone else would appreciate a bunch of dicks in their faces tonight." Ian said, lip smirked. 

"Thanks. Not how I imagined this night going." Lip said, Ian smiled. "What's Mandy got going on tonight?" Lip asked, Ian frowned.

"How would I know?" he asked as he sipped his beer. "Because you're her best friend and I know you helped plan her night." Lip said.

Everyone knew Ian was Mandy's best friend and if he wasn’t being Lip's best man at the wedding he would have been Mandy's for sure. Ian smirked. 

"She's having a spa night with her girls and then going to a club." Ian said, Lip sighed. He was so nervous about Mandy going to a club, getting drunk.

He had no doubt that all the guys would be hitting on her and he didn’t want to think about his fiancée with any other men. 

"Don’t worry Lip. She's going to the White Swallow." Ian said, Lip visibly relaxed. Mandy was going to a gay club. He felt so much more at ease now. 

Carl wandered over to them and stood between them, hooking his arms over their shoulders. "We ready for the arcade?" he asked. Ian looked over at Lip who nodded.

Ian settled the tab at the bar and they all headed out to the party bus Carl had acquired for the evening. As Ian was settling up the tab he felt a hand on his ass. He turned and saw Mickey and smiled.

"Ready for the arcade Milkovich?" he asked as he put his wallet away and watched Kevin close up the bar. They headed outside and Mickey hooked his arm over Ian's shoulder. 

"Gonna kick your ass at so many games Gallagher." He said winking and Ian laughed and pulled him closer. "Game on Milkovich." He breathed and Mickey licked his lips.

"Fuck get on the damn bus." He said shoving Ian away from him gently. Ian laughed loudly. 

They got onto the bus and headed for the arcade. The arcade was all Carl's idea. Ian didn’t know if it was something Lip would have liked to be doing but it was going to be fun nonetheless. 

They would have some drinks, play some games and just chill out before the club. Ian was trying to stay sober for the evening. He wanted to for Lip. He knew going to a club probably wasn’t the best idea but what else were they supposed to do for a bachelor party.

Ian had cleared it with Mandy, she just made Ian promise to keep an eye on him, so Ian was planning on drinking as little as possible to keep a clear head for the night. 

He looked over to his right when he felt someone nudge his shoulder he smiled seeing Mickey looking at him, his perfect eyebrow raised in question.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Mickey asked. Ian smiled at him, "Just keeping track of everything for tonight." He said. Mickey hummed. "Okay but you have to have fun too Gallagher, no more sulking in the corner and worrying about your brother's sobriety. He's been sober for years. He'll be okay." Mickey said easing Ian's worries instantly. 

He always managed to do that. Always. Ian leaned over and kissed him on the apple of his cheek and Mickey turned a rosy red. 

"Fuck off with that shit." He said pushing Ian away, Ian laughed and pulled him closer. "You know you love it Mick." Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"I am not drunk enough for your clingy ass." He told him, he grabbed a beer, opened it and downed half of it, Ian just shook his head at his antics. 

Mickey would never be 100% okay with any form of PDA. Ian knew that was because of his dad and all the shit Terry drilled into Mickey's head as he was growing up. 

Ian was okay with that, because when they were alone together, Mickey was one of the clingiest people he had ever met and Ian loved that.

He liked knowing that Mickey wanted to be near him all the time because that was exactly how he felt. He hated not being near him. He really did. 

They arrived at the arcade and piled out and headed inside. Ian got a round of drinks and they had some food as well and the games started. 

For this being a Carl idea it was fun. Lip was having fun messing around with his friends from college and work, it was nice to finally see him letting off some steam and enjoying himself.

With the wedding planning he had been so stressed but it was finally all over, they were in the home stretch Lip and Mandy could both finally enjoy themselves. Ian glanced around the room looking for his own Milkovich and found him playing a claw game and failing.

He hid a grin and headed over to his boyfriend. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, Mickey jumped and turned and saw Ian and sighed. 

"Jesus Christ Ian." He said, Ian laughed. "Having fun?" Ian asked. Mickey shrugged. "This games rigged or somethin' man. It's impossible to win." He grumbled.

Ian smirked and nudged him out of the way with his hip and took over and he put a coin into the machine and started his turn.

"You gotta have some finesse in these kinds of games." He said, Mickey rolled his eyes. "Whatever hot shot." Ian chuckled and moved the claw to the right spot and dropped it. He and Mickey both watched as the claw picked up a fluffy pink bunny. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes and huffed. Of course Ian was able to do it, was there anything the tall ass ginger couldn’t do? Ian grabbed the stuffed animal and held it out for Mickey.

"For you." He said, Mickey glared at him, Ian tried to hide his smile but it was near impossible. "I'll take my switchblade and cut this thing up." He snapped and Ian laughed and pulled him closer. 

"Don’t be a sore loser baby." He said, Mickey looked up at him as his arms finally snaked around Ian's waist. "Don’t call me baby." Ian leaned down and kissed him softly. 

"Come on love birds time to dance the night away!!!" Carl yelled over at them and Ian and Mickey both groaned in annoyance.

"Fuckin' Gallagher's." Mickey mumbled as he and Ian made their way to the exit and onto the bus.

They sat down and Ian held onto the bunny. He was going to give it to Franny, she'd appreciate it more than his grumpy boyfriend would. 

About ten minutes later they pulled up at the club and headed inside. They didn’t have to wait, Ian had set them up in the VIP room and he had a surprise for Lip when they arrived. Lip's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Ian's surprise, there was his gorgeous fiancé sitting there waiting on him wearing her bride to be sash and crown.

Lip rushed over to her and pulled her close and Ian smiled at their embrace. "Dude what the fuck?" Lip asked Ian once his lips were removed from Mandy's. Ian smirked.

"I knew you would fucking hate this place if Mands wasn’t here so I talked to her and she agreed to move her party here." Ian explained. Lip smiled at him and hugged him tight, patting his back.

"Thanks bro." he whispered and Ian smiled and winked over at Mandy who winked back. 

Mandy dragged Lip onto the dancefloor and Ian sat down and just enjoyed the music and the ambiance of the club. It was hard for him being back in a club. He hadn’t been in one in years and it was still triggering. 

"You good?" Mickey asked sitting beside him with a beer, he handed Ian a bottle of water. "Thanks, I'm okay I guess." He told him. He uncapped the water and took a big gulp.

"It's just being back in a club…." He drifted off and Mickey nodded knowingly. Ian had told him all about his past and he understood his boyfriends trepidation about being inside of a club again.

It wasn’t easy but Ian was doing this for Lip and Mandy. "It'll be okay. I'm here, not goin anywhere." Mickey told him, Ian smiled at him warmly. Mickey was the shining light in his life. 

Ian leaned his head on Mickey's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of him beside him. It was nice to just sit there and be together. 

Everyone else around them were drinking and dancing and letting loose, Ian didn’t want to do that anymore, he had done enough of that when he was 17. 

Right now he just wanted to be normal and sit there with his boyfriend. That's all he wanted. "Do you wanna dance?" Mickey asked softly, Ian turned his head and looked up at him, a frown marring his features.

"You don’t dance." Mickey smiled. "I will for you, I mean if that's something you want to do." He said, Ian smiled at him and cupped his face in his hands and leaned in and kissed him softly. "Come with me." Ian whispered into Mickey's ear. 

He stood up and took Mickey's hand in his own pulling him up and he dragged them throughout the club and into the bathroom, they walked in and Ian pulled them towards a stall and closed and locked the door behind them.

Mickey looked at him and Ian pushed him against the door. "Ian-" "Shh baby." Ian said as he pushed his body flush against Mickey's. he ran his hands up and down Mickey's sides and Mickey shivered as he felt Ian's hands sneak up and under his shirt, his fingertips ghosting over his skin making him shiver. 

Ian leaned in and licked at the shell of Mickey's ear. "I wanna fuck you, here and now." Ian told him. Mickey groaned and thrust his body against Ian's, feeling his cock instantly harden as Ian's words sunk in. 

"Fuck yeah I want that." Mickey breathed out as he tugged at Ian's shirt undoing the buttons. Even though this was a quick fuck he needed to feel Ian's skin on his own. 

While Mickey worked on Ian's shirt, Ian worked on his unbuttoning it as fast as he could. Once they had their shirts open Ian leaned in and sucked one of Mickey's nipples into his mouth. Mickey moaned and he ran his hands through Ian's hair.

"Fuck Ian. I need you in me…." He whined. Ian pulled back and looked at Mickey, his mouth was open, panting and he looked so fucking sexy. 

Ian wanted to devour him. "Turn around." Mickey turned around and he tugged at his belt and undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear.

He turned his head and watched as Ian pushed his own jeans and underwear down. Ian ran his hands down Mickey's spine to his ass and he slapped his cheeks, making them rosy pink and Mickey groaned into the door. 

"Ian." He pleaded, he braced himself against the door, legs spread and his head hanging down from his shoulders. "Shh I got you." Ian spoke softly, He got down on his knees in front of Mickey's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. 

He licked his lips as he saw Mickey's tight, pink hole which was ready and waiting for him. He drove in and started, licking, sucking and fucking Mickey's hole open for him. Mickey groaned low in his throat as he felt Ian licking him open. "Oh god. Please..." 

Ian pulled back and licked two of his fingers, he lubed them up before slowly sliding one into Mickey's tight heat. He pushed his finger in and out stretching Mickey, he then inserted the second and began twisting them around inside of him, continuously hitting that spot inside of Mickey that turned him into jelly.

"More…I can take more." Mickey moaned out, turning his head to look down at Ian on his knees in front of his ass. "I know you can…..let me have my fun for a few more minutes." Ian cooed, Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"In a few more minutes I'll be spent and you'll be fucking your fist Gallagher, get in me." He growled, Ian laughed. 

He stood up and ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and pulled it onto his cock, he stroked himself a few times using the lube on the condom to slick himself up.

He shuffled forward, pressing the tip of his cock against Mickey's entrance, he held onto his hip with his other hand, they both moaned low in their throat as Ian pushed forward, sinking his cock into Mickey's ass. 

The velvety tightness of Mickey's ass throbbed around Ian, holding him tight.

Mickey wriggled beneath him, urging him on as Ian leaned against him harder, holding his hip tight in his hand. Mickey pushed back against Ian pulling more of his cock into his ass and Ian groaned.

"So fucking impatient." He muttered. "Fuck me already." Mickey told him as he reached down to stroke his leaking cock a few times. Ian moved slowly at first, moving just an inch, then another and then another. 

Soon they were both crying out as Ian pulled all but the head of his cock out of Mickey and then drove back in, filling him up, stretching him. 

Ian held onto Mickey's hips as he pushed into him, hard and fast, his balls slapping harshly against Mickey's ass. Mickey met him thrust for thrust pushing back, always wanting more. "Fuck Ian, so good. Feel soooo good." Mickey moaned out. 

Ian leaned down and kissed and nipped at Mickey's neck and shoulder. "You feel so good wrapped around me, you were made to take my cock baby, only you." He breathed into Mickey's ear.

"Don’t call me baby." Mickey grunted back at him making Ian smile. "I'm not gonna last Ian." Mickey warned. "Me either. Your ass is too fucking good." Ian warned him right back.

Ian slipped his hand around in front of Mickey and took his leaking cock into his hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, his thumb brushing over the head, collecting the cum that was pooling there, dripping onto the floor beneath them. 

Mickey threw his head back and rested it on Ian's shoulder as he was torn between pushing back onto Ian's cock or forward into his hand. 

Ian felt the end coming, he could feel that familiar coil in his stomach, the tightness of Mickey wrapped around his cock, the heat of Mickey was almost too much to handle. 

Mickey bit down hard on his fist trying not to make too much noise, remembering they were in a public restroom in a club. This wasn’t the first time he and Ian had done this, his adrenaline was pumping hard through his veins.

"Ian-" "I know Mick." Ian whispered right back at him, Mickey couldn’t hold it off any longer and he came hard, coating the door in his cum, he slumped forward exhausted, Ian continued to push into him hard and fast, the feeling of Mickey tightening around him was too much though. 

He bit down on Mickey's shoulder and came shooting his load into the condom. 

"Ouch fucker!" Mickey winced as he felt Ian's teeth on his shoulder. Ian pulled back, pulling his spent cock out of his boyfriend. Mickey pulled his underwear and jeans up and did them up. 

Ian pulled the condom off of himself, tied it and put it into the toilet and flushed. He pulled his own jeans and underwear up and buckled his belt. He looked at Mickey and saw him rubbing at his shoulder. 

"Sorry." He said softly. Mickey just shook his head at him as he buttoned up his shirt again. "I swear you turn into a fucking vampire when we fuck." He grumbled, Ian smirked and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Sorry." He repeated himself, Mickey sighed. "You're lucky you're hot Gallagher." Ian smiled at him and they headed out. 

The line outside of the bathroom was long and people grumbled at them and Mickey flipped them off. He wasn’t going to apologise for taking advantage of having some time with his sexy ginger. 

Ian wrapped his arm over Mickey's shoulder as they headed back to the VIP, both had momentarily forgotten they were at a bachelor party, too caught up in each other. 

Mickey sat down once they were back and grabbed a beer. Ian sat beside him with his water and smiled. 

Who knew bachelor parties could be so fun? 

(Next up the wedding.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
